wishful thinking
by alternitive to liability
Summary: sasuke left two years ago and naruto still hasnt gotten over it. what happens when he goes on a mission and gets kidnapped by the one and only sasuke uchiha. rated m for later chapters yaoi, sasunaru


Yukiko: yay I finally started a new story…

Sasuke: and how long has it been???

Yukiko: that's none of you bussness now is it, I've had a lot to do!!!!!!

Naruto : don't listen to him, he's just upset because you wont update "forever yours"

Sasuke: I WANNA KNOW HOW IT ENDS!

Yukiko: oh but its completely done, its just that im to lazy to update. Tee hee

Sasuke: BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukiko: I have the power of the keyboard. Thus I can do this….(sasuke placed the tu tu on after he put the pink ribbon in his hair and danced around like a pretty princess)

Sasuke: OO (shots himself)

Yukiko: naruto do the disclamers

Naruto: yukiko-kun doesn't own naruto what so ever. Cause if she did, oh the things she would make us do!!!!!!!

Yukiko: great now on with the story

Wishful thinking

Chapter 1

The realization, and the kidnap

The moonlight illuminated the dark bluish black sky, just enough that if you needed to you could see about two feet in front of you. The sound of rushing water was faint from the river not far from their location. Soft whistles from the wind echoed threw the forest, intensifying the sound. Semi-soft sigh's came from a single tent, where one blond haired blue eyed boy was residing for the night.

They were on a simple c ranked mission. And said "mission" they were on wasn't supposed to take as long as it had. "it should only last about a day to a day and a half"…yeah right. "Deliver a simple scroll to the land of waves" sure, sounds simple enough right? Wrong, during this "simple" mission they had been ambushed at least three times. Who knew that one single scroll was that important. And to top it all off, he could have sworn that one of the ninjas that had attacked…was sasuke, and he resisted. But kiba reassured him that it wasn't him that no one had seen or heard from sasuke in two years. He would simply then go back to work fending off the attacking ninja.

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him again, it wouldn't be the first time. No it wasn't uncommon for him to randomly see sasuke, for a slight second maybe two…until he blinked and the figure would disappear from his vision.

No naruto wasn't in denial, he understood what this was. Naruto uzamaki was totally and undeniably in love with sasuke.

Oh how he would dream every night on how sasuke would return. How he would run up to him and squeeze the life out of him. Then he would hit him over the head and ask why he truly left. Yes it was a comforting dream. Such so that it brought naruto into silent sigh's of hope. But soon he would wake up in a terrible sweat. For sasuke would leave him tattered and broken like he did last time he left.

Naruto was having that exact dream. Tossing and turning, kicking and pushing. Moaning and screaming. He jolted up from his scary slumber in a cold sweat. "SASUKE" he screamed out, eyes snapping open and searching the area for any sign of movement, but nothing there.

Naruto tried calming down, taking in deep breaths. "It was only a dream, none of that was real." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He inched his way back into his sleeping bag and fell asleep in hope that he could once forget about sasuke. But it was only a wish that would never come true.

Not long after he had fallen asleep did his team come to wake him up. He packed his things away into his bag and headed down the path back towards konoha, tired and depressed.

He walked with his head hung low. Hair covering most of his face. As short sighs escaped from him about every ten seconds as he continued to think about sasuke.

---------

As night fell once again. They set camp, but naruto being as he was could not sleep. So roaming he went. Through the dark you couldn't see much, but with his eyes not much could go undetected by this kitsune. But if only he knew about the lecherous eyes that were watching his every move, planning his course of action to attack.

The tree's leaves rustled as the dark figure moved his position, almost ready to attack, just plotting out his moves until. "I know your there, show yourself." The blonde said stopping in his tracks and looking towards the tree that he was in"

"You're a clever one, I guess your not as dumb as I thought. Okay, as you wish" he said jumping down from the tree he was hiding in. as he landed on the ground from his fall, naruto felt a small drop of water fall from the sky. The dark figure chuckled as he felt more and more water hit his bare skin. "I really don't want to have to fight you. See, if you come willingly I won't have to harm you. But if you resist there will be consequences." He said smirking a cold smirk that equaled with the night air.

But of course naruto was still naruto, a skilled shinobi from the hidden village in the leaves. One of konohas strongest ninja and next in line for the tittle of Hokage. He wouldn't let a single ninja defeat him, he wouldn't go without a fight. "You don't scare me, do you even know who I am." Naruto said as he ran towards the dark figure, sliding on the mud that lingered on the ground, kunai in hand. His voice, being masked by the piercing sound of the rain hitting the ground, hitting their skin, making it almost impossible to hear him.

"Do I know who you are?" The dark figure yelled out. " I know oh-too-well who you are…naruto uzamaki" replied the dark figure, lightning crashed in the distance, casting a blinding white glow on the sky and its surroundings, light enough that naruto could get the basic description of his attacker.

Tall, slender, lots of blue red eyes that looked like they could look right threw you. A long pause lingered between the two of them till the dark figure disappeared from narutos vision. "Stop hiding you coward" naruto said as he took his fighting stance, kunai in one hand ready to use it if needed.

'Who said I was hiding, naruto-kun" the figure said with a sickly sweet voice that was dripping with venom. Naruto flinched when the man had added Kun to his name. Searching with his eyes around the proximity but. Alas he couldn't find the fiend. "Right here" he said appearing behind the blond.

Naruto turned around but his attacker vanished before he could get a good look at him. "You may be fast but I will still get you" naruto said slightly afraid, not being able to take a glimpse of him. "Over here" the dark figure appeared in front of him.

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw his attackers face.. "Miss me" he said as he knocked naruto out. But before he was completely out a name was stuttered "S-S-S-a ----------------


End file.
